Legends:Julgamento Elétrico
Julgamento Elétrico também conhecida como Relâmpago Esmeralda era um poder da Força usada por Jedi, como Plo KoonStar Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles, Jacen SoloDestiny's Way e possivelmente, Luke Skywalker. Visão geral Ele mostrou-se como uma energia amarela ou verde''The Unifying Force'' em vez de azul ou branco, mas por outro lado foi muito semelhante em aparência e uso para o poder da Força conhecido como relâmpago da Força. Este poder era incomum e controverso entre os Jedi devido a sua associação intrínseca com raiva e agressão. Durante uma missão para capturar o criminoso conhecido como Dreed Pommel, Plo Koon o confrontou em uma suíte na cidade de Ektra, Metellos. Pomo tinha tomado uma jovem refém e matou sua família inteira. Durante este encontro, Koon soltou uma saraivada de raios na cabeça de Pommel e depois uma segunda explosão de raios que o deixou inconsciente. Ele relatou ao Conselho Jedi deste incidente e afirmou que ele não sentia nenhuma raiva ou medo quando ele soltou a explosão de raios da Força e na verdade estava calmo e no controle de suas emoções. O Conselho lhe pediu para pensar se ele sentia se era errado ele ter utilizado seu poder durante a missão e se ele iria usá-lo novamente. Depois de muita meditação, Koon concluiu que seria errado dele ignorar o seu poder e que ele deve desenvolvê-lo em uma técnica útil. Como solicitado pelo Conselho, gravou suas experiências com o relâmpago da Força que ele apelidou de "Julgamento Elétrico" no Grande Holocron.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force thumb|right|150px|[[Legends:Grande Mestre Jedi|Grande Mestre Jedi Luke Skywalker possivelmente usando Julgamento Elétrico.]] Anakin Solo, possivelmente o usa quando ele foi consumido pelo lado luminoso da Força pouco antes de sua morte, com fluxos de energia que flui de seus membros em seus inimigos''Star by Star. Jacen Solo também usou esse poder contra guerreiros Vong na batalha de Ebaq 9. Acreditava-se que o Grande Mestre Luke Skywalker usou esse poder, ou uma variação dele, a bordo de Cidadela de Shimrra durante a batalha contra Shimrra Jamaane em uma tentativa de salvar a sua sobrinha e sobrinho do Slayers, sua poderosa versão enviou faíscas verdes fulgurantes sobre o corpo de um Assassino, de imediato matando-o e fazendo seu corpo convulsionar. Nos bastidores Este poder, na série da A Nova Ordem Jedi, foi referido como "fogo de esmeralda". Luke provavelmente era capaz de usar este poder por causa de seus longos anos de meditação sobre o lado luminoso. Jacen disse muito claramente que não mata os inimigos, mas mina a sua força e a força de vontade. Aparições *Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' Fontes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?'' Notas e referências Categoria:Poderes de alteração Categoria:Poderes do lado luminoso